KHR System
by Harlequin K
Summary: Nicholas a regular kid is reincarnated into the body of Ambrose Bellmont in a world of monsters and magic with the mysterious KHR System. See his rise to power as he meets friends and fights enemies to recreate the mighty Vongola Family in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Different World with the Katekyo System**

 **Chapter 1**

Nicholas was excited; today was the final day of class before winter break and he had the whole vacation planned out. He would binge watch several Anime as well as play the new Monster Hunter video game that came out. But that wasn't what he was excited the most about. Today he received an email from a friend stating that the new season for Katekyo Hitman Reborn was going to be launched today at six.

Nicholas had been a nerd, geek gamer whatever you want to call him for most of his life but the one Anime he had always been obsessed about was the Hitman Reborn Anime. The fights, the animation, lore, the humor everything was perfect. He was sad when the Anime didn't follow the Manga but that was about to change today.

He told his friends that he couldn't hang out with them today, that he was busy with housework. Before rushing home with a box of meat lovers pizza and a coke. He turned off all the lights and sat in front of the computer taking a big bite of his pizza counting down the minutes before the server released the new episode.

"This is going to be great, can't wait for the Inheritance Arc and the battle with the Simon Family is going to be amazing."

Nicholas looked at the clock as it hit the big 6:00 and he refreshed the page. His heart was beating so fast he had forgotten about the pizza and coke in his hands. When the page finally loaded his heart sank.

 **[Web Page could not be displayed. Please try again later.]**

"Are you kidding me!?" Anger rose in his chest and without thinking he threw his glass of coke against the computer without realizing that the thing was half full. The brown liquid splashed all over the computer and the wall socket behind it. Sparks flew from the computer and a electrical shock shot straight towards Nicholas hitting him in the chest.

 _"Oh, I shouldn't have done that.,,"_ Was the last thought that went through Nicholas' mind before everything went dark.

A bright flash of light went by Nicholas eyes and he knew deep down that he was dead. What a sorry way to die, loosing my temper again because of an Anime.

Nicholas sighed, well at least I got to eat some pizza before the end, there's a silver lining at least.

However Nicholas didn't feel dead, he didn't feel anything at all just weightless and unbound. He looked around but all he saw was a tunnel of lights passing him by faster and faster before a strong suction force pulled him forward.

Nicholas got dizzy as the lights started flashing faster and faster before a head splitting headache crept up on him as he fell to the ground.

 _'How can my head hurt when I'm dead?'_

He opened his eyes and saw that he was on the floor. Didn't I die? No I'm sure I was dead. His head was killing him, where was he? Did he reincarnate? When the thought crossed his mind a slew of information poured into his head.

He had really died and had been reincarnated in the body of some fifteen year old kid name Ambrose Bellmont and this world was very different from Earth. From the memories of the previous owner of this body, this world was many times larger than his own.

In this world people were born with an affinity for one of the elements in nature and trained their element affinity by gathering spiritual energy from the environment. These people were known as Cultivators if they used their elemental affinity and channeled it via martial arts they were known as Warriors or if it was channeled via magic spells they were known as Magicians. These two professions were divided into seven ranks depending on how much spiritual energy you had.

Warriors were divided into Trainee, Apprentice, Knight, Captain, General, Legend and God. As for Magicians they were Trainee, Acolyte, Magician, Magister, Sage, Legend and God. These ranks were further divided into nine ranks. So for example to be a Warrior you first have to be a nine rank Apprentice.

He was now in the northern part of the Theidor Kingdom. The Theidor Kingdom was a huge empire that spanned across the Kasmos continent. Theidor Kingdom was a country that fostered martial artists instead of magicians so the number of warriors were bigger than magicians.

The kingdom was protected by four powerful families in control cities to the north, south, east and west. Ambrose was son of the head of the family in charge of the northern city, The Azure Dragon family that had a strong ice affinity. The south was protected by the Crimson Phoenix family with their fire affinity warriors, The east was the territory of the Amaranthine Tiger family with their electric affinity warriors and finally the west city was guarded by the Hyetal Tortoise family with a strong water affinity.

"Ugh so I died and took over this poor sap's body? But what happened to him?"

As soon as he thought about it, he knew the answer. In the Theidor kingdom children started training to gather spiritual energy from early as eight years old. Then at the age of ten they have a ceremony to awaken the elemental affinity within their bodies. If someone doesn't awaken their element during the ceremony then they have to wait another two years for another ceremony and a final chance is given by the age of fifteen if someone doesn't awaken their element by fifteen years old then they would be driven out of the family.

The family had high expectations for Ambrose as the son of the head of the family, sadly this poor guy's luck was bad and didn't awaken an element when he was ten nor when he was twelve. In a world where strength was the law and the weak were eaten, having a useless heir was the worst blow for the family, especially for his father who loved his only son unconditionally.

Faced with the ridicule, jeers and taunts from the family Ambrose had decided to train in martial arts even without awakening his elemental affinity. Normally the gathering of spiritual energy without an elemental affinity was a snail slow process, only when the affinity was awakened would their training speed rise.

Normally by the time the kids are fifteen if they have an outstanding talent they reach the bottleneck between Apprentice and Knight, if they have average talent then they would be in the beginning stages of the Apprentice level. However even with skipping meals and sleep this fellow had only trained to the middle stage of the Trainee level.

"Oy, why couldn't I reincarnate in the body of some genius or powerful man?"

First he died of a freak accident then he gets reincarnated into a crazy world where magic and monsters exist. Instead of being the hero of a story he gets to be the loser. Life is really unfair, Nicholas sighed feeling regret deep in his heart.

This guy's father loved him so much he had spent a fortune in doctors and medicines to awaken this guy's element but all was a waste. Today was this guy's fifteen birthday and the last chance to awaken his element he was so nervous that he asked for a tonic to calm his nerves and one of the elders from the family brought the medicine but instead of medicine it was poison.

"Well good luck for you Ambrose that I stepped in and took over. Don't worry your enemies will be my enemies and I will take revenge for you for every slight you have suffered. Since I reincarnated into your body and we are one then I'll be Ambrose Bellmont from now and gain the strength to never be bullied again."

Nicolas... no Ambrose said in a heroic voice. Of course saying it was easier than actually doing it.

 **[Suitable host with dying will has been detected. Initiating download of KHR System.]**

Ambrose heard a robotic voice before he felt a piercing pain in his head that drove him to his knees. He was in pain for probably five minutes before the pounding headache stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

Then he head the robotic voice in his head again.

 **[User's Name: Ambrose Bellmont. Age: 15. Training level: fifth rank Trainee. Elemental Affinity: None. Favorite Food: Pizza. Nickname: Thrash. Virginity: Active. Girlfriend: None Compatibility with KHR System 100%.]**

"Who said that? How are you in my head? And how do you know that?" That was some very personal information and it wasn't his fault he just 'moved in' so to speak.

 **[User I'm the KHR System and have been assigned to you due to your soul compatibility with my system.]**

The robotic voice was starting to make him think he was crazy. "Where are you? What is the KHR System?"

 **[If User wishes to interact with the system's interface all he needs to do is close his eyes and think it.]**

Oh this is so stupid but Ambrose closed his eyes and thought...well he sent a lot of insults to the robotic voice before picturing talking with the owner of the voice. Suddenly he felt a force grab his consciousness and pulled him in front of a huge touch screen with the letters KHR on it.

[ **Welcome User. This is the KHR System or Katekyo Hitman Reborn System. Due to your untimely death, there was no place prepared for you in the afterlife so you were given a chance to be reincarnated. However in all the worlds the only body available was that of Ambrose Bellmont of the Azure Dragon family in the Theidor Kingdom.**

 **Due to differences between your native universe and this one as well as the state of Ambrose's body the heavens have gifted you this KHR System. With this system you can have access to the abilities of the Hitman Reborn world through system points.]**

Ambrose felt his heart skipped a beat, when he heard this. Then the screen blinked and on it there were four sections. Abilities, Weapons, Clothes, Missions.

"Wait a minute. Time out." He made a T sign with his hands. "Are you saying that I can have all the abilities of the Katekyo world?"

 **[That is correct user, as long as you have enough system points to exchange them. Then yes.]**

Ambrose frowned hearing that, he needed more information. "What do you mean by system points? What are they and how do I get them?"

 **[System points are used to unlock the different features of the KHR System. Points can be earned one of three ways. The first is to kill magical beasts that roam this world, the stronger the beast the higher the points. The second is to win fights with other cultivators points can be awarded depending on the battle and the final way is to complete the missions the system gives you. Due to the binding of the system the user is awarded 1000 pts.]**

Ambrose nodded in understanding. This world was plagued with fierce beasts that were also divided into different ranks but he couldn't remember because the previous owner spent most of his time training his body in martial arts to study and strengthen his body. From his understanding the previous Ambrose knowledge of martial arts was on par with the rest of his family that were on the Apprentice level it was just that his body didn't have the same amount of spiritual energy.

Ambrose smiled brightly as he started looking through the different sections of the KHR System. With every option he saw, his eyes grew wider. Everything was here from the seven flames of the sky to the flames of the earth and even the ghastly flames of the night. It even had Xanxus' flames of rage and the unique techniques of the characters such as Rokudo Mukuro's six paths of reincarnation among others.

The weapons area made Ambrose drool. Everything from the X-gloves to the different dying will bullets to the box weapons were there. Even the characters personal weapons like Shigure Kintoki and even the rings. Holy crap there were dozens of thousands of rings from rank E rings to A and even the Tri-Ni-Set rings. Even the holy grail of rings, the Vongola rings were there. But damn were they expensive.

E-rank rings were only 200 pts and A-rank rings were 1000 pts but both the Vongola and Mare rings were 10,000 pts each except for the Sky rings that were 15,000 pts. Oy, that was highway robbery. Ambrose frowned but he could sort of understand it, the Vongola rings were stronger than any other ring able to withstand the immense pressure from Hibari Kyoya.

There were also clothes and other items the characters used in the Anime. The missions part of the system had no missions at the moment.

 **[User: to start utilizing the KHR System, you must choose your first flame. If the user in the future has the appropriate amount of points he can redeem them to unlock a new flame. The maximum of flames the user can have is ten. Please choose your flame.]**

Ambrose was dumbstruck, he could have up to ten flames? That meant he could have all seven sky flames plus a few earth ones. He started laughing like a mad man.

"Who the hell cares if I don't have ice affinity? I have the flames of the sky and each and everyone is unique unto itself and even if I needed something like ice affinity there's the Glacier Flame of the Earth. I would like to see anyone who could compete with me. HAHAHAHA!"

A drop of sweat was formed on the KHR System. He was thinking that maybe the universe paired him with an idiot. Ambrose didn't see that the only thing he cared about was what flame to choose first.

He would choose one of the Flames of the Sky first. He was a fan of the show and even though the Flames of the Earth had their own uniqueness to them. In his heart he thought that the Sky was better than the Earth Flames. Later he would choose an Earth Flame but now wasn't the time.

The Flames of the Sky were divided into seven different types of flames each with their own unique attributes. They were the sky, storm, rain, sun, mist, cloud, and lightning flames.

The Sky Flames were the rarest and the symbol of the Vongola bosses, they had the harmony attribute which meant a flame with no flaws that accepts all and were orange in color. The sky bearers seem to have unusual sense of insight with the Vongola's bosses taking it one step further with the Hyper Intuition.

The Storm Flames were the most destructive of flames with their attribute of disintegration, like a raging storm of never ending attacks. They were red in color and usually the bearers were a little hot tempered.

The Rain Flames they were the most fluid of all the flames and were a lot like water. Their attribute is tranquility which can be used to rob opponents of their strength, like a quenching rain that washes everything away. The flames were blue in color and most users were calm and laid back.

The Sun Flames were the best supporting flames with their stimulating attribute which can be used to improve the situation of any given activity like healing and strengthening an individual, like the sun that gives life to all around it. The flames were yellow in color and its users were mostly physically strong fighters.

The Mist Flames were the most bothersome to deal with with their construction attribute allowing people to construct illusions so lifelike that if a user was strong enough the illusions were real. Lies hidden in truths, truths hidden in lies that is the true nature of the mist flames with their indigo color. Mist users were illusionists of great power.

The Cloud Flames were best for affecting large areas of the battle field with their propagation attribute they could replicate or grow depending on the need of the user. Like a small aloof cloud that gathers moisture from the air to grow. The flames were purple in color and its users were lone wolves in personality.

The Lightning Flames were the sharpest of the flames with their hardening attribute they can be used to strengthen the constitution of an object or body and its nature was very similar to electricity, these flames can also electrify an opponent. The flames are green in color and the users were mostly extremely loyal people with upright personalities.

Ambrose looked at all seven flames in deep thought all of them had their strong suits. But he needed to find what was best not only for his current circumstances. He also didn't want to create roadblocks for himself in the future. He already had a late start in this world if he wanted to create a name for himself and gain strength the best thing would be to lay down a solid foundation.

So he chose the Sky Flame, not only was it the symbol of the Vongola boss but the flame's harmony attribute will come in handy when he unlocks the other flames. Like the sky he would accept all flames and harmonize them in his body. Besides he had always admired the sky techniques and with his current body this one would be the best.

 **[Sky Flame integration has been initiated, please stand by for flame pathway opening.]**

A dense warm feeling spread throughout his whole body, it wasn't uncomfortable on the contrary it was highly pleasant. What surprised him the most was that the spiritual energy that the poor sap had been painstakingly accumulating over the years was being devoured by his dying will flame. From the looks of it the sky flame was feeding on the spiritual energy and slowly his veins were filled with the orange color of the sky flame.

 **[Integration has been completed successfully. Please view the attributes in the box below. All other flames have been locked until the appropriate points collected to redeem them. ]**

Ambrose smiled excitedly and clicked the view option on the screen.

 **[Sky Flame**

 **Attribute: Harmony**

 **Purity: Soft**

 **Abilities: None**

 **Weapons: None**

 **Hyper Intuition: Locked]**

Ambrose was shocked he couldn't believe that by choosing the sky flame he would also get the Hyper Intuition even though it was locked right now. In the future it would be a major asset to him. He went to the flame section to check how many points he needed to unlock the next flame and he almost vomited blood.

"Are you freaking kidding me? For every new flame is thirty thousand points!? That's a robbery. And upgrading the purity is fifty thousand! You want to bleed me dry!"

 **[Without challenge a person's growth is stagnated. People need goals and challenges to push them to be better.]**

Ambrose glared at the screen. "Don't get smart with me."

He looked at the screen and saw that the Flames of Rage were twenty thousand points and the Flames of Night were fifty thousand points. That he could understand, at least he had a goal now.

Ambrose stroked his chin in deep thought. "I'm going to need a weapon and a ring to unleash my power. Let's see the weapons first."

The system had given him one thousand points that should be enough to get him what he needed. But as soon as he opened the weapons section his heart sunk. The cheapest weapons they had were the regular box weapons and those were three thousand points, he didn't even want to know how much the Vongola box weapons or animal weapons cost.

Being poor sucks, he thought before looking for the X-gloves. The previous Ambrose had studied martial arts that were similar to mix-martial arts from his own Earth, so the X-gloves were perfect and they allowed him to fly as well. When he looked at the price he almost cried. The X-gloves cost five thousand points and those were just Version one gloves.

He sighed depressed there was no way that he could get a weapon now, so he could only train his body for when he could but as soon as he had the chance he would get those gloves. So he went to the rings section because even though he couldn't get a weapon he could at least get a sky ring.

Since he had a thousand points might as well get an A-rank ring that could last him until he could get enough points for the Vongola ring. He browsed the sky rings looking for something cool but none were to his liking. When he was about to pick a random one, something caught his eye and he clicked the view feature.

 **[Northern Italy Family Sky Ring.**

 **Rank: A**

 **Points Required: 1,000**

 **Previous owners: Boss of the Northern Italy Family, Lancia, Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

Ambrose smiled looking at the black and silver ring, it had a small dragon in the shape of an S with an orange stone in the middle. This was the ring that was given as a gift to Lancia by his former boss and the one he gave to Tsuna as a gift. The same ring who saved him from Byakuran's white dragon attack which proved the ring was very strong for an A-rank.

Without thinking it twice he pressed buy and a bright flash of light covered his right middle finger as the ring materialized on it. He grinned like a fool until he saw that he had spent all his points and now had zero.

Well he now needed to accumulate points so that meant fighting or killing magical beasts. But first he needed to finish this stupid ceremony that will probably shock everyone when he appears with a fire attribute. That old geezer of an elder better be prepared, he was coming for him. He closed his eyes and was sent back to his room.

He hadn't checked before but his room was sparsely decorated, not something the heir of a family should have. He only had a small bed with a night table beside it, a closet for his clothes and a mirror. He stepped in front of the mirror to get a good look at his new body.

He had milky white skin with short blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He had clear blue eyes and a small scar below his left eye he got when the previous owner fought one of his cousins when they were smaller. He hardly won and got the scar to prove it. He was tall about six feet with whip cord muscle from practicing martial arts for years. It was a large improvement from the freckled red haired chubby guy he was back on his own world.

"I'm actually a pretty good looking guy. Don't worry kid, I got your back now."

He told his reflection sending well wishes to the previous owner of his body. A heavy knock on the door brought him out of his stupor. The person knocked twice and entered before waiting for an answer.

The man looked to be in his early thirties with long blonde hair tied in a braid behind his back. Sharp blue eyes that held a hint of arrogance in them as he looked at Ambrose. He was taller than Ambrose by a good half foot with a strong muscular body and the strength emanated from him was that of a five rank General. The man was Markus Bellmont and he was Ambrose's father and the head of the Azure Dragon Family in charge of protecting the whole northern border of the kingdom.

The man looked at Ambrose with obvious love before a hint of surprise flashed in his eyes. "You little brat, when did you advance to the Apprentice level that you failed to mention it to your old man?"

Ambrose was confused, the spiritual energy that was in his body was consumed by the sky flame and in its place the much richer and thicker flame energy coursed through his body. Before Ambrose was a five rank Trainee now he was first rank Apprentice. Did the integration of the sky flame make him jump five ranks? Awesome!

His dad had been called away to the capital and they hadn't seen each other for six months. So Ambrose lied through his teeth. "Well with you being called away and the attribute ceremony coming closer and closer, I couldn't slack off; it seems those medicines you bought me helped a lot."

Markus laughed and gave his son a bone breaking hug. "I knew my son wasn't trash like those old farts said. Half a month and he jumped five ranks with no attribute to help him. Don't worry son you will awaken your ice today. I'm sure of it and with it you will shut up everyone who has slighted you."

Markus had always been worried about his son's lack of ice he bought all the best medicines and brought the best doctors but in the end nothing changed. What a pleasant surprise his son has given now. He released his son and smiled from the bottom of his heart, he had to be fair and impartial as the family leader. But which father didn't want the best for this son. "Your mother will be so proud."

Ambrose smiled at his dad's enthusiasm, it looks like this father didn't care about his son's lack of attribute and loved him anyway but it clearly worried him. This kind of father was not bad to have. "Dad don't tell anyone about my new level. I want them all to be shocked."

Markus laughed and clapped his son on the back. "You little brat, fine I wont say anything. Anyways I was coming to tell you that the ceremony is about to start and you should be ready. So change out of those clothes and get into the ceremonial ones, I'll be waiting in the Dragon Den with the rest of the family."

Ambrose saw his dad leave with more energy that he had seen from him in years, a small patch of frost formed with his every step. He grinned and went to his closet and pulled a beautiful light blue robe lined with dark blue dragon designs along the side and silver trimming. On the chest over the heart was the coat of arms of the Bellmont family. A soaring dark blue dragon over a frozen mountain top.

Once he finished dressing he went outside ready to face this new world and take it by storm. He had dreams to create a name for himself and if this family didn't want him then he would create the mighty Vongola family in this world.

* * *

 **Hello everyone in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fandom. My name is Harlequin K or HK and I bring you my new story KHR System and hope you guys read it and love it. This idea came to me one day while I was bored at work, one thing lead to the other and boom the first chapter was already halfway done. The story is inspired by the light novel genre of countries like Korea,, China and Japan. Besides been inspired by the awesome manga and anime. So the disclaimer for the whole story. I don't own any of tge Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters or terminology used in this story. Everything else is completely made up by me. There with that out of the way lets continue.**

 **First I would like to give a big thank you to Kalypso Fox my wonderful editor who polishes my stories so you can enjoy them better. Next I want to thank you all for reading and hope to hear your thoughts on the story. So read and review! Lol its so i can know what you guys like and what not. This story is a journey to top in a new world so it will have suspense, comedy, romance, fights and all the good stuff.**

 **Now on a more somber note to my Titan readers the next chapter of the story is about a tenth done. The reason is so slow its because if you google Puerto Rico you will see that in September it was hit by a class five hurricane. And most of the island is without power. I can only wright at work which limits my time and creativity for the monster chapters that Titan has. Thats why it will take a bit longer to get the next update.**

 **That wont affect KHR System since the chapters are shorter. I really hope you guys like this brand new adventure that I'm bringing you and share the journey with me. So once again read and review and ill see you next time.**

 **HK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakening Ceremony!**

 **Chapter 2**

The Azure Dragon Family occupied a a huge complex in the central part of the city. It's size was similar to several mansions put together. There were several buildings that were reserved as living quarters, others for training purposes as well as some for special occasions. Most of the young family members spend most of their time in the training buildings although some went outside to the forests and mountains nearby to train themselves against the magical beasts in the area.

The Dragon Den was the ceremonial hall of the Bellmont family where the young members of the family went to have their elemental affinity awaken by the Dragon Eye: A massive sapphire cut in the shape of a dragon's eye. Normally when a member of the family went through the awakening ceremony the ceremonial hall was packed with the family members and guests, if it was one of the children of the high ranking members of the family even more so.

However when Ambrose enters the Dragon Den the place barely had anybody attending, Anger coursed through his body and he could feel his ring heating up. He knew that he was the only member of the family that had not awakened his element but at least out of respect for his father they should have come.

He looked around and saw that only the eight elders of the family were present as well as his father and mother. Ambrose looked towards the first elder a man in his late sixties that was the one who poisoned the poor sap who used to have this body. He couldn't read anything on the man's face but he could imagine the man was shocked to see him alive and kicking.

The hall was entirely constructed of white marble and in the center of the room a blue dragon statue rested coiled around a massive sapphire cut in the shape of a dragon's eye. Now that he thought about it the naming sense of this family was a little odd.

From the memories of the previous owner he knew that the two times that he came into this hall were very traumatic for him. The first one he was an innocent kid full of hopes and dreams that were crushed when he didn't awaken his affinity then he suffered years of bullying and hardship as he trained harder and harder to not let his parents down. The second time he was jaded and determined to awaken his affinity only to have his efforts wasted.

Now knowing he had the sky flame inside him, Ambrose walked with a confident stride as if he owned the hall and didn't care what other people thought about him. At this moment he knelt in front of the Dragon Eye and waited for the elder in charge of the ceremony to begin.

The elders of the family had only come here out of obligation for the head of the family but who wanted to waste their time with a no good thrash that was only leeching the resources of the family that could be going to someone with more talent. That was the general thought among most of the elders.

Only the second elder who was in charge of all the ceremonial procedures, the fifth elder in charge of the family armory and weapons store and the seventh elder in charge of the family history showed some pity and compassion towards Ambrose and did not make his life more difficult than it already was. The other elders weren't wrong in their thinking, in a world where strength is the most important thing the weak get eaten and forgotten.

Markus looked at his son with pride as he walked into the room with the confidence he lacked before. It was good seeing his son like that; he was always so dispirited before due to his lack of affinity that he knew this was a heavy weight in his son's heart. His gaze landed on the Dragon Eye, you stupid rock you better work today or I will swear to break you into a million pieces.

The second elder stood up from his seat and walked slowly towards the Dragon Eye. Slow tendrils of frost covered the man as he walked forward. He stopped beside the head of the dragon and looked at the gathered people.

"We are hear today to witness the awakening of the elements within Ambrose Bellmont son of Markus and Julia Bellmont. I ask the gathered people to remain silent during this process. Ambrose Bellmont, rise and lay your hand upon the Eye."

Then the elder gathered his energy into a ball of cold frost before touching the head of the statue. The statue then started glowing a light blue from the tip of the dragon's nose where the second elder touched it to the tail. The white room was suddenly dazzling with blue lights as for the Eye, the jewel glowed with a dark blue light. No one dared to make a noise but the ridicule in their eyes said more than enough.

Ambrose ignored them all as he slowly stood up and walked towards the Eye. Confident and without any worry he raised his hand and placed it in the center of the eye before closing his eyes.

A foreign energy entered his body it was neither cold nor warm. He expected it to be cold from the ball of frost the elder inserted into the statue to activate it, but was surprised by it. The energy circled around his body before finding the flame paths of the sky flame; there the energy stopped before digging its way into the pathway and circled around his body along the the sky flame.

This surprised Ambrose but he didn't show it, from his previous memories he knew that in the previous ceremonies the energy had just traveled along his body before exiting. As the energy from the Eye traveled along the sky flame he felt his temperature starting to rise.

Unknown to Ambrose the heat that was rising from his body was being expelled across the cold room rising the temperature, the second elder was in shock as he was closest to Ambrose and had to take a step back. The other elders had risen to their feet with shock on their faces witnessing the scene. Markus was tightly holding the armrests of his chair worried for his son.

 _You stupid rock if something happens to my son, I'll turn you into dust._ He cursed in his heart but kept a neutral face. He felt a hand rest upon his and noticed his wife's worried face.

"Ambrose is going to be okay." She said with utmost confidence in their son.

Markus smiled at his wife, she was one of the strongest fighters in the family and when it came to their only son she showed the fiercest protective instincts he had ever known. He grabbed her hand tightly. "He's our son, of course he will be okay."

Then they heard a collective gasp from the elders watching Ambrose. When they turned to look at their son they couldn't help but gasp themselves in surprise. Waves of intense heat were coming off their son, the marble floor beneath his feet had cracked and the heat showed no signs of stopping. The second elder had taken more than ten steps back due to the heat.

 _Just what was going on with this brat?_ That was the thought going through the whole room.

The heat waves suddenly died and everyone breathed a sigh of relief but soon they were caught by surprise again as another heat wave pulsed across the room hotter and stronger than the one before. Then on top of Ambrose's forehead a bright orange flame flared to life. A loud cracking sound was heard across the room and the elders looked at Markus who had broken the armrests of his chair as he stood up.

He couldn't believe it, the more he saw it the more he couldn't believed it. His son had finally awakened his attribute, it wasn't ice but fire and a very pure and unique fire. The flame that manifested in his son's forehead had a core that was pale orange in it, but it gradually become of a deeper shade in the area closer to its edges. Then his son opened his eyes and gave the room an even deeper shock. His son's previous blue eyes were the same color of the flame on his forehead.

Markus, like every elder, knew that when someone awakened their elemental affinity a manifestation of the element in question would be displayed; the stronger the affinity the person had with the element the more unique the elemental manifestation was. When he had undergone his own awakening everything in a two mile radius had been frozen.

Now his son who everyone regarded as trash had heated up the room so much everyone was sweating like pigs and the marble floor beneath him was cracked in a wide circle around him and the marble closest to him had melted. Shock and pride swelled in his heart, he looked around at the shocked expressions of the elders especially that trouble making first elder and couldn't help it anymore and released a booming laugh of pride.

Ambrose was shocked that the energy in the Dragon Eye had forced his dying will flame out but with out the actual support from either the dying will bullets or pills the manifestation lasted for less than a minute before the flame died out. Even the short time with the dying will flame he felt the strain on his body, so he knew he needed to train his body's strength. He lowered his hand from the Eye and waited for the elder's decree.

The second elder walked back towards the Eye, with every step a crunching noise was heard as he stepped on the broken marble. He then looked at Ambrose with respect and a little fear. The he noticed the Eye and saw a scorch mark on it in the shape of a hand.

 _By the gods, what kind of freak fire did this brat awaken?_

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "The ceremony is over, Ambrose Bellmont has been awakened to the fire element let it's strength flow and enrich the Azure Dragon Family for generations to come. Please young master if you would be so kind as to wait outside the hall we will be with you shortly."

The second elder was not stupid, he knew that a hell storm was about to break loose and he wanted Ambrose away so the adults could come to terms with what had just happened. In the entire history of the Azure Dragon Family there hasn't been anyone awakened to fire before. The members of the family either awaken the ice element or a low minority awaken the water element which was an offshoot of the ice element.

A person inherited their elements from their parents there were some weird cases where an element that had been way up in the family tree were to awaken in someone of the younger generation. But both the Bellmont family and the Veric family where Ambrose parents hailed from were families where the ice affinity was at its strongest, with no hint of fire.

As soon as Ambrose walked out the door, pandemonium erupted in the hall as all the elders all started talking at once. It got so chaotic that Markus couldn't hear himself think, he noticed the second elder paled as he looked at the Eye. Markus stood up and walked towards the Eye, none of the elders noticed him standing too busy arguing among themselves.

He followed the elder's gaze and looked at the Eye, he felt his heart stop as his eyes landed on the scorch mark. Markus knew how strong the Dragon Eye was, even an attack from a General level warrior like him wouldn't leave so much as a scratch or dust mite on it. Yet his son caused this, what kind of freak flame was inside his son's body. His eye started twitching as the noise in the room escalated.

"If one more person speaks, I'll be glad to see them in the training arena." He didn't scream instead he spoke with an ice cold edge that sent a shiver down the spines of all the elders.

No one wanted to spar with a man who had become a General before the age of forty that training speed was monstrous and the elders knew it. Once everyone quieted down, he went back and sat down. No matter what, his son was his greatest pride and if these old geezers wanted to take his son apart they would first have to go through his mother... if she left anything then he will grind them into powder.

"I will listen to your opinions one at a time, starting with the first elder." He leveled his blue eyes against the man.

The first elder stood up with an arrogant look on his face and bowed in respect to Markus. "Leader, first congratulations on your son awakening his element however you must be aware of the implications his awakening has brought. No one in the history of the Azure Dragon Family has awakened to fire. All of our techniques, weapons, medicines are for ice and to a lesser extent water attribute warriors. The family's power base is in the element of ice that's why we can reign supreme on the northern border with the long winters and short summers our power here is augmented."

Markus frowned at the condescending tone the elder was using on him, he looked as several of the elders were nodding in agreement. He huffed in annoyance. "I thank the elder for the history lesson on our family but what does that have to do with my son."

The first elder ignored the tone of the family leader, you want to protect that thrash of a son then so be it. I'll make sure you pay for it. "It has everything to do with your son. Our family's power is in the ice and water elements we don't have any techniques, weapons or medicines to foster a strong fire warrior. We just don't have the resources to foster your son."

The elder then stood in front of the other elders as if he owned the room. "We are to spend our resources on the young ones who will shoulder the strength of our family and let us remain as one of the four guardians of the country. I'm sorry to say this leader but spending resources on your son is a risk we cannot take, the money spent on acquiring suitable resources would be staggering."

Frost started forming on Julia's hand in a formless mist reacting to her anger. "You better choose your next words very carefully, elder if not I'll turn you into a bloody pin cushion."

Markus smiled at the elder's pale face. They might respect his power as the family leader but they feared his wife even more. They have seen her battle and take out enemies with cold efficiency, even while she was pregnant.

The elder noticed that his life hung on the line of his next few words and chose them carefully. "My lady Julia, what I speak is the truth if your son had awakened to his element at the appropriate age even if it was to fire we would have moved heaven and earth to get him the best of the best. Alas he didn't, yes his manifestation was very strong but he is too little too late. We don't have any guarantee that even with the best treatment just how strong he will be at most he will have a middle position within the family and with the royal academy's testing coming up next year we need to focus our resources on getting our most outstanding children in it."

The elders that were on the first elder side were nodding in agreement and murmuring between themselves. The chair that Julia was sitting in froze completely. "Who the hell do you think you are to determine how high my son's talent is? A washed up old bag of bones like you, shouldn't speak about other people's talent."

The first elder frowned in contempt at Julia picking on his sore spot. Due to his recklessness during his youth he made a fatal error when breaking through from the Captain rank to the General rank and was forever stuck at the peak of Captain rank never to advance. All of his hopes were now on his sixteen year old grandson who was at the peak of Apprentice rank soon to be a full fledged Knight warrior and gain the qualifications to enter the royal academy.

Before the first elder could retort the second elder cleared his throat. _Come on old fellow shut up and sit down before the lady goes crazy and slices you into bloody ribbons._ Not that he cared about the first elder but this was his Hall and he already had a headache on how to replace the marble floor no need to add blood and meaty parts to it.

The first elder nodded and sat down. "Thank you first elder for voicing your concerns and they are valid concerns. However I must voice some concerns of my own, we all know how important it is for our children to enter the royal academy to grow and mature, the requirements are extremely harsh. Being a Knight rank warrior by the age of sixteen is no easy feat even with our vast resources. So your concerns have merit however I would like to point out that young master Ambrose was only a Trainee rank warrior for many years yet when he showed up today he had the aura of an Apprentice rank warrior. With his element awakened and a little coaching he should be able to reach the requirements for entering the academy and there he will have access to all the fire elemental resources he might need in his four years of education there."

The first elder frowned and coughed into his fist. "What second elder says might be correct but we all know that the academy resources while they may be good for a commoner, they wont help much someone from one of the four families so my concerns are still valid."

A fist slapped the table and everyone turned to look at the huge muscle bound fifth elder in charge of the family armory. "Caliban shut that gaping hole you have for a mouth, Ambrose is the young master of the Azure Dragon Family and a candidate for the position of head of the family since his birth. If he needs resources he bloody well should get them or were you thinking of hording all the resources for that grandson of yours?"

Caliban the first elder turned red from anger. "Noracord you dare accuse and slander me with favoritism? Have you gone senile in your old age? Yes young master Ambrose is a candidate on account of his birth but so are others, he isn't the only one and yes one of them is my grandson. But tell me can you find someone more outstanding below the age of sixteen than my grandson who in a couple of months should be breaking into the Knight rank."

Noracord gave Caliban a wide smile. "Then how about making a little bet with little old me?" He knew that the first elder had a little gambling problem and he just couldn't help himself to poke at the old shrew.

Both Markus and Julia looked at the two elders with neutral looks but inside they were highly expectant of what Noracord wanted to do.

Caliban frowned. "You're talking about bets when we are speaking of the future of the young master inside the family." He said indignantly but inside he felt his heart beating a little faster, what was this old meat head thinking.

Noracord smiled knowing he had Caliban right where he wanted him. "Yes and we all know how much you care about the future of the young master. But since the first elder is so sure in his concerns why not make a bet with little old me. Here's my bet the family competition is in two months and everyone who has awakened their element will participate so us old folks can gauge the strength of the next generation. Since first elder is so sure that the young master is a money pit that no matter how much we spend he will only have a middle position in the family due to his strength and talent. Well I say that he will not only rise in the family tournament but also take one of the top ten spots."

Caliban snorted when he heard that, his heart was beating faster and faster at the prospect of taking this fools money. "Fine, I heard that Elder Noracord has just forged a pair of low grade Earth rank ice attribute axes. How about betting those."

Noracord frowned yes he had forged a pair of low grade Earth rank ice attribute axes. He was one of the few blacksmiths who could forge Earth and Heaven rank weapons. Weapons were classified in three ranks, Mortal, Earth and Heaven and these were subdivided into low, mid and high levels.

A Mortal rank weapon was a weapon that had no elemental affinity, these were mostly use by none cultivators or warriors below Knight rank, depending on the materials used they could be anything from low to high level weapons. Earth weapons were weapons that had a trace of elemental affinity and allowed the warriors to send their power for devastating attacks. As for heaven weapons those were unique weapons created by using high grade materials such as monster cores, and had high elemental affinities.

Even though Mortal rank weapons didn't have any elemental affinities themselves a warrior could still channel their affinity to the weapon and use it. Earth rank weapons and above due to them having their own affinities were not given to warriors below Knight rank because the affinity in the weapon tended to create havoc with the energy in the warrior if they were not strong enough.

Noracord knew that Caliban was aware of this so this old cheapskate wanted a free weapon for his grandson and was using the bet as means to get it. Well there was no way that he was going to go easy on the old coot.

He smiled at Caliban. "Since first elder is requesting such a precious item as the Ice Wolf Fangs then I would have to say that if the young master makes it into the top ten then how about first elder betting that rank 4 Artic Guana monster core he got recently."

Caliban frowned when he heard what Noracord wanted. He indeed had a rank 4 Artic Guana core but he had almost died killing the beast. Magical beasts of rank 4 were on par with a General rank warrior while he was just a level 9 rank Captain. How did this old geezer find out about that, he wanted to use the monster core and take it to the family alchemist so they could refine a pill for him to try and make the breakthrough to the General rank that had always eluded him.

Noracord saw the frown on Caliban's face and gave him a wolfish grin. "First elder should know when making a bet both parties should stand to lose something of equal value. A rank 4 monster core is just as valuable as two low grade Earth rank weapons."

Caliban frowned but then thought how his grandson was just a step away from the Knight rank and Earth weapons were expensive even for an elder of a great family such as him. Besides there was no way that thrash was going to make it into the top ten.

Caliban grinned and nodded. "With the other elders and the family head as our witness you got yourself a bet."

Markus was still looking at the whole thing with a neutral expression but deep inside he was fisting the air with glee. You old geezer you look down on my son, wait until he makes you eat your words. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his son would soar to new heights now that he had awakened to his element and would make that order he got from the King a little more bearable. But now wasn't the time to tell the family that, after the family tournament would be the best time.

"Well now that the discussion is over, everyone return to your duties." He glared at the elders as they left one by one except for the second elder who was still staring at the scorch mark with a pained expression. Julia stood up and hugged the old man with brimming joy in her eyes.

"Dad, my little boy finally awakened to his element." Her voice was low and filled with emotion.

Valiant Veric smiled at his daughter and hugged her back. He was always happy when she displayed her emotions. In this cold war of family politics where one needed every edge possible, his poor daughter had learned at an early age to hide her feelings and respond with swift ruthlessness to any attack. He knew how worried she was about her son.

"Don't worry dear, that old bastard will surely regret the day he looked down on Ambrose." He scratched the back of his head and looked at the mess that was the Dragon Den. "Aiya... but he could have been a little careful, that little brat sure knows how to give me headaches."

Markus gave a booming laugh. "That's why you are his favorite grandpa, now that his element has awaken that brat has to step up his training and make it to the top ten otherwise that order the king gave me will be an even bigger headache than cleaning this whole place up."

Julia looked at her husband who just shook his head. She frowned but knew that getting her husband to open up about something he was keeping quiet was next to impossible. "Let's go and have a meal."

They all walked outside hoping to see Ambrose waiting like he was told but found the hallway empty. Markus scratched his chin. "Now where did that brat run off to?"

Ignorant of all the commotion his awakening ceremony caused Ambrose had rushed to his room to change into something more comfortable. He put on a purple jacket over a black shirt and black pants with boots. This world was very different from his original from the memories he got both magic and technology had progressed side by side making miracles and wonders. Even though technology had advanced a lot, people preferred to battle magical creatures with swords, bows and weapons of the like.

Then again given the vast advantages of spiritual energy and elemental affinity he could see why. Right now he needed to test his strength and hunt some magical beasts to get points for the KHR System; the sooner he can get access to the X-gloves the stronger he will be and not to mention all the other stuff waiting for him.

He grabbed all of his savings about four hundred silver, this world didn't have any paper money like his own; here 100 copper coins were equivalent to 1 silver coin and a 100 silver coins were equal to 1 gold coin.

There was a small forest on the outskirts of the city where low level magical beasts roam there he could hunt some as well as train his body to endure the dying will mode. He needed to raise his strength fast so that he wouldn't suffer the humiliations from the past. Since he couldn't get to the weapons of the KHR System, he would need to spend some money on the weapons of this world. These savings were all he had from the allowance his father gave him over the years.

With the money in hand he rushed to the family armory where the weapons shop was located. He knew that this amount of money was enough for him to buy a low grade Mortal weapon but that was enough for him for the moment. As soon as he got to the armory he saw rows and rows of weapons from knives to cannons and not just weapons but armor too which was a very popular item.

The sales clerk saw him and looked at him with disdain. The matter of him awakening to his element had not been spread to the whole family yet and even so they would still think he was thrash.

 _Don't you worry, I will show you all._

"Welcome young master is there anything that I could help you with?" The words were polite but the tone had an edge of derision.

Ambrose ignored the tone and just got down to business. "Do you have any low grade Mortal Katanas?"

The sales clerk frowned usually the young master would spend all his time in his room or the training hall. Training on his martial arts or building his laughable spiritual energy but the aura the young master had was that of an Apprentice rank warrior and he wanted a low grad Mortal Katana.

"Is young master hoping to train in one of the families sword manuals? Which one is the young master wanting to practice?" The sales clerk couldn't keep the ridicule off his tone.

Ambrose frowned even buying a weapon turned into an odyssey when people thought you were weak. "I finished my training today and just had the feeling of buying a sword. Where are those low grade Mortal Katanas again?"

Since he rushed from his room he knew what weapon he wanted, eventually he wanted to train in the strongest and undefeated sword style Shigure Soen Ryu of Yamamoto Takeshi, the Vongola Tenth Generation Rain Guardian. But he still didn't have the points to unlock the manuals for it. There was a manual for each of the stances and each one was worth three thousand points. However the set of attacks of Superbi Squalo the Varia's Strategy Captain and Rain Guardian were only one thousand points each since there were so few of them.

That was good he would use Squalo's attack style to get used to the sword before devoting his time to learn Shigure Soen Ryu. That should tied him up until he could get enough points for the X-gloves and Shigure Kintoki. Besides Squalo's attacks were not reliant on Rain flames as Yamamoto's were. To get the full power of Shigure Soen Ryu he would need the according flames and those were too far away.

The sales clerk frowned deeper and pointed with a lazy hand to a counter where the low grade Mortal weapons were located. Without saying anything he went to the weapons and started combing through them but all of them were so expensive. Damn it not just the KHR system everyone in this world wanted to rip him off.

There were several swords of all style but only two Katanas; one was very heavy while the other one looked like it could break at any moment. He looked at the sales clerk and frowned. "Are these the only Katanas?"

The clerk frowned in anger at the tone the young master was using as if we had wronged him. "Katanas are one of the best weapons out there, our blacksmiths focus on creating such weapons with high grade materials to make them as strong as possible. They wouldn't waste their time forging such a weapon from lowly materials. Those were forged by our apprentices; if you want a better Katana than what an apprentice makes, those would be Earth rank or higher."

Before Ambrose could snapp at the condescending idiot someone slapped the clerk in the back of the head. "Insolence, how dare you speak to a customer like that? Especially the young master; go polish the weapons in Store Room 1 until I can see my beautiful face in them."

The clerk turned around and saw Noracord the fifth elder in charge of the whole armory and store. He mumbled a quick word of apology and left. Noracord glared at the running clerk. "Coward, the young people these days. Getting more wild with each passing year."

Then he turned around to look at the young master and smiled. "My apologies for his insolence young master. You caused quite the commotion during your ceremony, I nearly died from laughing at the face of that bastard Caliban. Now what would you be interested in purchasing?"

Ambrose frowned he knew that the first elder had tried to kill him but he didn't know about the different power struggles that were going on in the elder council. But from elder Noracord's words the first elder wasn't his favorite person. "I was hoping to buy a low grade Mortal rank Katana but the two of them that the store had were not good and according to the clerk the rest are Earth rank or higher which I don't have the money for."

Noracord frowned in deep thought. "Young master, even though his words were crude he was right. The low grade Mortal Katanas are scraps made by our apprentice. Is young master wishing to train in sword arts and make the Katana his weapon?"

Ambrose shrugged, his main weapon in the future would be the X-gloves. "At the moment I'm more confident using my fists to fight but eventually I'm going to need a weapon and the Katana seems like a good fit."

Noracord nodded as he came to a decision. "Young master is correct in that the Katana is superb among swords and wanting to get a feel for it with a Mortal rank weapon is a sensible choice. Hold on just a moment."

The elder then went to the back of the store before coming back with a Katana in his hand. He placed it on the counter, the sheath was made of dark red wood and the finger guard had a design of a lion. Then the elder pulled the sword from its sheath. The blade was a dark blue color and along the edge of the weapon a light blue pattern in the shape of claws were etched on it. The whole sword was beautifully made and it was by no means a low grade Mortal Katana.

"This is something that I made a couple of years ago. One day I was walking along the edge of the forest outside the city on a clear sky at the end of the fall. We hadn't received much snow that year which was strange. When out of the blue a bolt of lightning hit a tree in front of me turning it that bright red. The tree split down the middle and inside the tree was a chunk of Flame Spark metal."

Noracord said with emotion as he recounted the tale while holding the sword. "Flame Spark metal is a rare metal in the north, its usually found near volcanoes were the fire energy its at its highest. The metal is both flexible and sturdy a perfect ore to make a sword. Sadly the ore had been in the frozen ground for who knows how many years that all the fire affinity had been sucked out of it, so I was only able to forge a high grade Mortal Katana out of it."

The elder sheathed the blade and presented it to Ambrose. "I named it, Lion Spark in account for the roaring sound that thunder made as if the king of beasts himself was challenging the world and for the metal it was made from. I would like to gift it to young master."

Ambrose's heart shook with emotion as he looked at the elder offering him the sword. "Elder Noracord, I couldn't possibly take this sword. It looks like you took good care of it and not only that I don't have the money to buy it."

Noracord shook his head and pushed the sword into Ambrose's hands. "Take it young master, think of it as an investment into your future. Your first weapon must be something to be remembered. I would like to ask is young master planning on participating in the family tournament two months from now?"

Ambrose thought in a daze the family always held a tournament every year before the start of the school year to gauge the strength of the younger generation. This year's tournament was held in especially high regard because the enrollment for the royal academy for the kids Ambrose's age was also around the corner. He hadn't thought about it much but now that the elder mentioned it, this would be the perfect stage to show everyone his new found strength.

He looked at the elder and nodded, Noracord smiled. "Then think of this sword as an investment of this old man into making the young master one of the top ten in this year's tournament. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now would you?"

Ambrose didn't know if he should laugh as if he could hurt this old man's feelings but then again he was so insistent on it and it was a beautiful sword. He took out the four hundred silver and placed it on the counter before putting his belt around the sheath as the sword settled on its hip.

"Thank you elder Noracord for the discount on this sword. I promise to make you and it proud by taking the championship this year." Before the elder could reject his offered money he sprinted out of the store.

Noracord looked at the money on the counter and gave a rueful chuckle to the empty store. "Prideful brat, just like his father. Oh I do hope you can get that championship kid, I can't wait to see the face of that old bat Caliban when he has to fork up that rank 4 monster core."

Outside of the Azure Dragon Family complex, Ambrose was rushing to the outskirts of the city with new found determination. Now that he had a weapon he could start training to get a sense of his strength and abilities so that he could take that tournament by storm. The first step was manifesting a flame on his ring. With a grin on his face he ran past the city gates and rushed to the forest.

* * *

 _ **Hullo guys, Happy Holidays and a New and wonderful year to all. HK here with another chapter ready for you guys. First and foremost I would once again like to thank Kalypso Fox my wonderful editor that polishes my mistakes so that you guys can enjoy a better story.**_

 ** _I also want to thank everyone that has Favorite and Follow as well as those who have reviewed letting me know their thoughts on the story. As you can see the story is slowly picking up speed and soon we will see Ambrose get into all sorts of trouble that I'm hoping he can get out of._**

 ** _As always read and review, I want to know what you guys think. Suggestions are also welcome as well as critics. This will be a long time project with several arcs in it. As of now I have about 3 whole arcs planned so there's more to come. Hope you guys enjoy the story and have a wonderful year._**

 ** _HK_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frost Hare**

 **Chapter 3**

The northern city took its name from the family that had guarded it for generations the same went for the other main cities. The city was bordered by the Savage Frost mountain range. The mountain stretched for thousands of miles serving as a natural border between the Theidor kingdom and the Kreniel kingdom.

The two kingdoms relationship had never been good. Being close neighbors fights for territory and resources happened all the time. The strength of the Kreniel kingdom came from their uniqueness of making a spiritual contract with magical beats and using them to fight along side them. Due to this reason everyone in Azure Dragon city was very knowledgeable of magical beasts.

About fifteen miles outside of the city was the entrance of the Frost Forest that was filled with magical creatures. The way it was divided the deeper you went into the forest the stronger the creatures were. Even if the previous fellow had only rudimentary knowledge of magical creatures due to focusing all of his time into training, he knew to stay in the entrance of the forest where the low level beasts resided.

Ambrose had prepared rations for a three day training trip, he wanted to test his strength and see where he was power wise. He walked into the forest towards a small glade that he had discovered years ago where no beast usually entered and was perfect for some solo training.

He put the Katana down and opened his backpack pulling out cloth bandages he wrapped them around his fists in a practice manner. He looked at a worn tree that had some scuffed marks after being hit one too many times. The trees in the Frost Forest were known as Frost Steel Trees, due to the low temperatures and high ice spiritual energy the trees absorb the energy turning as hard as steel.

The younger trees that were on the edge of the forest were the best for weapon manufacturing as well as strength conditioning training. The other Ambrose had come here day after day to practice his martial arts until his fists bled. Now that he had awakened the dying will flame he needed to see how strong his body was.

He then needed to hunt some magical beasts for points and unlock a dying will bullet to see how long he could hold it and how much strain it would put on his body. Due to his body awakening the dying will flame, the cold temperature didn't bother him, so he took off his jacket and shirt and then gathered his strength and punched one of the trees.

Before for him to leave a mark on the tree he would have had to hit the same spot over and over again for at least ten times. Now the scuff marks appeared on his fifth punch, meaning he had gotten a lot stronger than before.

Without meaning to Ambrose fell into a rhythm of punching and kicking, the martial arts that he had practiced were very suitable for when he could unlock the X-gloves. As Ambrose got used to the flow of the martial information flowing through his body he had a fairly good understanding of his physical strength. As he got more comfortable he decided to go all out and punch and kick as hard as he could.

With each fist and kick the tree shook a little and small branches fell to the ground. After going at the tree for a couple of hours he stopped. His arms and legs felt numb and he could see blood seeping through the bandages, he sat down next to his backpack and took off the bloody bandages seeing his knuckles, he hissed in pain.

"Guess this world's flora is many times harder than my own. Then again I didn't go about punching things back home."

He pulled out a medicinal ointment from his pack and applied it to his wounds, the medicine in this world was also many times more effective than what he knew. Here alchemists refined many medical ingredients and infused them with spiritual energy, the rarer and older the plants the better. The ointment that he used was the lowest and cheapest kind of ointment made from relatively young plants but it worked wonders on his busted knuckles.

With the ointment his knuckles would be good as new in a couple of hours. He leaned his head against a tree and sighed in relief. He knew that his lazy attitude from his own world won't cut it here, he needed to be strong.

"This world will eat the weak and kind, but I don't want to be turned into a monster either. Guess the most logical path would be to follow both the ideals of Vongola Primo and Secondo. Protect the weak, keep the family safe and make who threatened the family pay."

Yeah those ideals were ones he could live by. He looked at the ring on his hand, the first step to becoming strong was not punching a tree, that he did because he needed to see how strong his body was. The first step was to manifest a flame.

According to the reborn world the dying will flame was fed by my resolve or according to Hibari Kyoya and Dino, irritation but that was a special case. He calmed his mind and thought about what he had experienced, dying getting reincarnated and all the grievances that the original owner of this body suffered. He wanted strength but not just for strength sake or to take revenge; he needed it to make sure no one he loved would be trampled by this world's cruel nature.

Ambrose thought about all his plans and the strength he would need to make them happen. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, he owed it to his parents both his previous and new ones to succeed and be happy and he made a promise to the original owner of his body.

As the feeling grew hotter he looked at the ring as a bright orange flame danced around it. A wide grin appeared on his face as he stared at the flame. He remembered that Gamma the leader of the Giglio Nero Family's guardians and Millefiore Family Black Spell third captain created a shield of flames just from his ring without any boxes or weapons.

His flames were Lightning flames with the hard attribute and his ring was a fake Mare Ring but it was still a strong A-rank ring. Tsuna the Vongola's tenth generation boss could create a flame shield but he had the X-gloves.

Ambrose wanted to know if he could do the same with the sky flames. He sent his will towards the ring picturing a disk shaped shield in front of him. The flame kept dancing on top of the ring with no change. Ambrose kept picturing the shield in his mind sending the image to his ring. After fifteen minutes a small disk size shield barely big enough to cover his fist appeared, excited to see the change he kept going making it bigger.

"I don't believe that I can't make you bigger." Determination filled Ambrose's eyes then the shield burst into life with new energy and grew from the size of a small dinner plate to cover half his body, the temperature in the forest rose as the shield grew bigger.

The shield flickered to life for a second before exhaustion filled Ambrose and the flames fizzled out. He felt like he had just run a marathon, but he grinned nevertheless. He took out some jerky from his pack and started eating. He now had a defensive technique he just needed to find the right size to make the flame and increase the duration.

"Once I'm rested, the next step would be to hunt some magical creatures."

While he ate, he looked through the KHR System. Eventually he planned to be an all around fighter both for close and mid-range combat. That way he could use the system to its fullest. Due to him not only having the sky flames and the price for a new flame is too high at the moment he couldn't get the Sistema C.A.I of Gokudera Hayato since to make that little puppy work he would need five flames for a total of 150,000 points. just in flames not to mention the weapon itself.

So for close range fighting he would use the X-gloves and Lion Spark as for mid-range fighting the best option would be Xanxus' flames of rage and those were twenty thousand points, of course right now he didn't need the destructive power of the flames of rage. To solve his needs he just needed Xanxus' dying will guns.

The dying will gun was something that Fabio, the Seventh Generation Vongola boss created along with the dying will bullet due to him having the weakest flame of all the bosses but with this new weapon the flames were compressed into the bullets to release a much more powerful blast. Of course since he didn't have the flames of rage his destructive power wouldn't be the same but that's okay, he just needed something to cover the weakest of a close range fighter.

Looking at the dying will gun in the KHR System they were priced at seven thousand points because there were two of them and were more expensive than the X-gloves. The dying will bullets were 50 points a bullet, the same price for the dying will pills which had the same effect as being shot by a dying will bullet allowing him to enter dying will mode.

"Ughh this system is a robber. Everything is so expensive." Ambrose complained as he finished his jerky feeling much better.

"Well there's no use complaining now that my energy is back, time to hunt some magical beasts and see how much trouble I have to go through."

He sighed and picked up Lion Spark from the ground pulling out the dark blue blade out of its sheath. He tied his pack and the sheath on a branch above the ground before putting on his shirt and jacket.

Ambrose wasn't very familiar with sword techniques, he only knew some very basic strokes as he preferred to fight with his fists and hadn't had the time to dedicate himself to the sword. All in all he knew three pitiful moves, a horizontal, side and diagonal slash. He hoped that that it would be enough for him if not he could coat his sword with sky flames to make its attacks stronger.

He wandered about for close to an hour never going that deep into the forest when he spotted his first magical beast. Its small body was silvery white with two red beady eyes, long ears and a fluffy white tail, a rank 1 Frost Hare. It would have looked like a cute pet if it weren't for those red eyes and razor sharp claws and teeth.

Magical beasts were also ranked in this world, there were seven ranks with the lowest one being on par with a level 5 rank Apprentice. Speaking in terms of this world he would be outclassed, but he had the sky flames and he would not let a bunny get the best of him.

According to what little he knew about magical beasts the rank 1 Frost Hare was a close combat specialist magical beast. It used its incredible agility in combination with its claws and teeth to kill its opponents.

Ambrose gripped Lion Spark tightly in his hands, he knew that those claws and teeth would kill him if he wasn't careful. His sword was a high Mortal rank weapon, its edge was razor sharp so all he needed was a quick thrust to kill the Frost Hare before it could jump and kill him.

He moved slow and silently out of the way of the Frost Hare, he was about to swing the sword when it caught on a branch breaking it. The Frost Hare turned around and faster than Ambrose could react it jumped over him raking his shoulders with its claws. A sharp hot pain shot through Ambrose's shoulder and his arm dropped.

He looked at the wound and saw that it was bleeding very bad, not only that but the bloody rabbit jumped into a tree and flew at Ambrose raking him again and again. The damn thing was like a fluffy pinball with teeth and claws. He tried swinging the sword to cut the beast but it was too fast. His whole chest and arms were covered with blood and his clothes were in tatters.

His arm felt heavy and his mind was woozy from the bloody loss. He looked at the Frost Hare with its claws dripping with his blood and its red demonic eyes looked at him as if he were its next meal. He could have sworn the bloody bastard licked his teeth. Ambrose saw the rabbit tightening his back legs for another attack. He knew that if he didn't do something he was going to die and he refused to let a little puff ball kill him.

 **[A situation for personal growth has been triggered. Initiating Katekyo feature. User time to fight with your dying will.]**

Ambrose was shocked to hear the KHR System announcement. He was suddenly thrown back into the snow with the feeling of getting shot in the chest. His life started passing through his eyes.

If I had more power, I could deal with this monster.

A strong force suddenly erupted within his body as the sky flames started to circulate his body faster and faster before a tongue of sky flame flared to life between his brows and his eyes turned orange. The force from the flames inside his body ripped his clothes to shreds leaving him in his boxers.

 _ **"REBORN!"** _He leaped up from the snow bursting with energy.

Ambrose felt like he was on the biggest caffeine-sugar high of his life power coursing through his body in waves. He looked at his chest but didn't feel any pain, then looked at the Frost Hare and leveled Lion Spark at it. Sky Flames sparked from his ring and coated the blade of the sword.

 _ **"I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL! OREAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The Frost Hare looked at this strange human yelling obscenities at him. It was him that had bothered him while it was eating now it wanted to kill him, fat chance. He let out a shriek and pounce at the human.

Ambrose noticed that the Frost Hare was several times slower than before. He screamed with all his might and rush to meet the creature of doom that had cost him so much pain. At the first swing of his sword the hare dodged it before trying to bite the back of his neck but he blocked it with the sword chipping one of its teeth.

The Frost Hare looked at Ambrose with so much hatred, the pride of any self respecting Frost Hare were their teeth and tail and this perverted human had cut one of his. It was personal now. The hare shrieked again and launch itself with all its might to one tree to gain momentum before launching himself right at the human.

Ambrose put all of his strength into his next attack as he saw the rabbit jumped from the tree straight at him. The flames along the sword flicked faster as he rushed the rabbit and swung with all his might.

The blade sliced through the neck of the Frost Hare as the beast raked his chest with its claws. The rabbit landed on the snow in a pool of blood, it looked especially macabre all that white splashed with red.

Ambrose was breathing hard as the danger passed and he knew that he was alive. The sky flame between his brows and sword flickered out and a bone shattering weariness wrapped his entire body and the sting from the different wounds almost sent him to his knees.

He started chuckling softly before laughing like a mad man. "Take that you no good Bugs wannabe."

Ambrose breathed a sigh of relief before going to the body of the Frost Hare and using Lion Spark to cut the skull open to remove the light blue marble sized core where all the energy of the monster resides. He then picked up the rabbit and brought it to his camp site. He was so hungry that he grabbed a couple of branches and started a fire and began to cook the rabbit.

As the rabbit was cooking he closed his eyes and found himself in front of the KHR System screen.

"What's the Katekyo feature?" He had some idea but he wanted to confirm it.

The screen blinked to life. [Welcome User. The Katekyo feature of the KHR System is activated when a moment for personal growth is within reach, the user is then shot with a dying will bullet to unlock his potential.]

Ambrose nodded thinking that his assumption was right. His body was weary the strain from being in dying will mode was a lot on the body so he needed a way to strengthen his body. The fastest way was through combat and using dying will mode more and more. But for that he needed dying will pills.

"Guess that family tournament is the best motivation to get stronger, nothing short of the championship will be enough to satisfy me. System how do I exchange this core for system points?"

A bright flash blinded Ambrose for a few seconds before he could open his eyes again. Once he did before the screen was a small square table with a circular hole in the middle.

 **[The user inserts the monster cores into the slot and the system will absorb its energy. Depending on the rank, age and power of the core it will determine how many points its worth.]**

He looked at the bloody core in his hand, the Frost Hare he fought was pretty fierce so its core would be worth a lot of points. He placed it into the slot and waited.

 **[Analyzing monster core, please hold.]**

A meter gauge appeared on the screen next to an hourglass. A couple of seconds passed before the system spoke again.

 **[Analysis completed. Please wait for results.]**

Ambrose's eye was starting to twitch at how long the system was taking.

 **[Magical Creature: Frost Hare.**

 **Rank: 1**

 **Age: Infant, no more than three months old**

 **Points: 10]**

Black lines started forming on Ambrose's face before he finally exploded. "Are you screwing with me! Ten measly points!? I almost died for ten pathetic points? And that bloody vermin was a baby? Screw you!" He forcibly kicked the screen in a fit of anger.

 **[KHR System defense mechanism has be activated.]**

Green lightning shot out of the screen shocking Ambrose to the ground. Once the shocks subsided he got up and glared at the system. "So I have to hunt older and more powerful magical creatures to gain more points?"

 **[That is correct.]**

Ambrose sighed in distress; if a baby rabbit had giving him so much trouble he didn't want to think how much trouble something older and more powerful will give him. He left the world of the system and went back to the forest. He pulled his pack from the tree branch and cleaned Lion Spark before sheathing it, then he applied the ointment all over his body, a surge of relief flowed from him as the medicine took effect.

Finally he changed out of the rags he was wearing into something warmer and took the roasted rabbit and started eating it, he had never tasted anything so delicious before. Magical creature meat was many times more rich in flavor than anything he had in his own world. Before long he finished the food and fell asleep on a nearby branch. He needed to get stronger faster and the best way was to spend time here in the forest before going back to the complex.

* * *

 **Hullo guys HK here with another chapter for you. Hope you guys are enjoying reading the story as much as I do writing it. Once more a warm thank you to Kalypso Fox for editing the chapter, girl you rock.**

 **As we saw the system is much more complicated than what our dear hero thought it would be. Here's hoping that his luck improves. I would also like to let you know that I'll posting some original stories on the sister page Fictionpress under my same username so if you get a chance drop by and check them out. Its two stories Divinia the divine continents and Dragon Rising. Anyways as always leave your thoughts on the reviews and I'll be sure to answer each and every one of them.**

 **Speaking of.**

 **Meteoryte: it's interesting!**

HK: Thank you so much hope you continue to like the story, very happy that you liked it.

 **merendinoemiliano: Pretty good chapter, i hope you had a good Christmas and will have a great year. Keep up the good work and see you later, i also hope you will continue your pj' s story.**

 **P.s. but the clan's surname was taken by Castelvania?**

HK: I did thank you so much for reviewing and glad you like the story. My pj story...honestly I don't know when I'll get back to it but I have a few ideas running around just haven't had the right spark to sit down and write them.

As to the clan's surname it was total coincidence and didn't think about it until after it was finished but given the nature of the world he is in right now. It's not out of the realm of possibility that vampires will show maybe a whole arc could be dedicated to them...he does have access to the Sun flames so who knows lol.

 **Well you guys I'll see you next time. Hope you have a good day.**

 **HK.**


End file.
